Páratlan élvezetek
by Drachiss
Summary: Draco/Piton/Harry threesome. Explicit szex, PWP, slash, meg ami belefér.


**Írta:** Drachiss

**Párosítás:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Perselus Piton

**Korhatár:** 18

**Figyelmeztetés:** Explicit szex, PWP, threesome, slash

**Megjegyzés:** Az esetleges hibákért elnézést, javítatlan verzió.

**Páratlan élvezetek**

- … Mmm… Gyorsabban… - nyögöm, miközben hátamat a hűvös falnak döntöm, és belekortyolok a kezemben tartott borospohárba. Draco bőszen teljesíti kérésemet, így percek alatt elérem a gyönyör kapuját.

- Hagyd abba - morgom neki, mielőtt tényleg elmennék. Ez az ostoba kölyök nem tudja, hogy mi az a türelem. Azt hiszi, hogy az én farkam a nap huszonnégy órájában képes állni. Ez persze lehetetlen lenne, a napi huszonkét óra is épp elég kimerítő. - Meddig akarsz még ott csúszni-mászni? - nézek rá csúfondárosan. - Tápászkodj fel és feküdj szépen az ágyba.

Bólint, általa csábosnak vélt mozdulattal belecsókol a köldökömbe, majd feláll, és a fekete szaténágyneműre veti magát, kitárulkozva, teste minden mélyedését felfedve nekem. Az én kis szőke démonom... Fölé mászom, combjai közé helyezkedem.

- Gyere... siess... - búgja a fülembe. Hát hogy ne jönnék? A bájitalok mellett a jövések mestere is vagyok. Ezt be is bizonyítom neki, ő meg felnyög, talán a fájdalomtól, talán a kéjtől. Ki tudja? Kit érdekel? Nem veszem a fáradtságot, hogy ránézzek, és ellenőrizzem, hogy rendben van-e, inkább mozogni kezdek, egyelőre még koordinált csípőrángatással.

Ahogy ebben a szűk, forró kis barlangban cirkálok, mint valami mugli tengeralattjáró, egyre jobban elborítja elmémet az a bizonyos fekete köd. Imádom szex közben gyakorolni az okklumenciát... Valahogy... megnyugtat. Meg persze az sem hátrány, hogy ha kikapcsolom az agyam, akkor az ingerek is kevésbé hatnak rám, így képes vagyok akár két órán keresztül is ugyanabban a lyukban fickándozni. Draco persze nem bírja eddig, érzem, hogy pillanatokon belül eléri a gyönyört, így én is berendezkedem egy kellemesnek ígérkező szőkecsirke töltésre. Egyik kezemmel megfogom a tojásait, néhány mozdulattal csinálok belőlük rántott tojást, a másik kezemmel pedig rántott húst mímelek erekciójából. Az ebéd elkészültével Draco a hasamat nézi tálcának, és betelíti ragacsos szósszal. Pár percnyi zihálás után leszánkázom róla, egy ötletes bűbájjal letisztogatom testünket.

- Imádok veled dugni - mondja pajkosan mosolyogva.

- Én meg imádnám, ha most összecuccolnál, és elmennél, mert még dolgozatokat kell javítanom.

- Segítsek? - kérdi, miközben öltözködni kezd.

- Segíts magadon, Merlin is megsegít - közlöm vele, mikor szélesre tárom az ajtót, indulásra késztetve őt. Elhúzza a száját, majd kisétál.

Nah végre... Csend, béke, nyugalom... Kereken tíz percig, mikoris meghallom a kopogtatás jól felismerhető, "kopp-kopp-kopp" stílusú hangját. Egy gyors frissítőbűbájjal élénkítem fel magam, ellenőrzöm öltözékem, majd leopárdsebességgel (frászért hasonlítanak engem mindig madarakhoz?!) kitárom az ajtót.

- Potter - mosolyodom el kéjesen. - Fáradj beljebb...

centero~O~o/center

Fáj. A. Fejem.

Hogy is ne fájna, mikor egész nap mást sem hajtogattam, mint "Persze, Albus", "Igen, Albus", "Hogyne, Albus"... Az agyamra megy a vén kecske. Sajnos olyannyira hozzászoktam már, hogy magamban ehhez az állathoz hasonlítsam, hogy nincs azon csodálkoznivaló, hogy tegnap szembeköptem Bimbát, mikor kiderült, hogy kecsketejjel kínál... Hát még mikor az az ostoba vadőr bevallotta, hogy kecskeherével eteti a szurcsókjait. Undorító. Kicsi híja volt, hogy lelankadjak...

És... óóó végre! Bájitaltan a hetedéves mardekár-griffendél csoporttal! Vajon miért szeretem én ennyire ezt az órát?

Kaján vigyorral a képemen, a jól megszokott lehengerlő stílusban száguldok be a terembe. Longbottom egyből kiejti a kezéből az eddig ott szorongatott bájitalos üvegcsét, ami a házi feladatát tartalmazza. Üveg ripitya, a hülyegyerek nyárfalevél.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis mit művel, Mr. Longbottom?

- B...b-b-b-b...b...b...

- Örülök, Mr. Longbottom, hogy ilyen jól halad az ABC tanulásával. Remélhetem, hogy év végére elsajátítja az összes betűt?

- B-b-b-bocsánat - suttogja megsemmisülten. Hogy meg ne hatódjak!

Pár pálcasuhintás, és már megy is minden, mint a karikacsapás, mindenki csendben dolgozik. Vagyis... dolgozna, két személy kivételével, akik bár hangot nem adnak ki, mégis bőszen engem tüntetnek ki figyelmükkel. Semmi extra, csak a szokásos mardekár-griffendél bájitaltan, mikor Harry az asztal alatt a saját farkát simogatja, Draco pedig csípőmozgást imitál, és úgy fel van izgulva, hogy ha tehetné, menten leszopná magát. Vagy engem. Nem is tudom, melyik variáció ingerelne jobban... Negyven perc elteltével már én is kezdem elveszíteni a türelmem, ennek kompenzálásaként levonok negyven pontot a griffendéltől Potter meg Longbottom miatt, aztán megtoldva még tízzel, mert Weasley értetlenkedik. Huh... Már csak négy órát kell túlélnem, és végre a szobámban lehetek Draco MentenElélvezek Malfoy-jal, majd kicsit később Harry HűDeSzexi Potterrel. Imádok élni!

centero~O~o/center

Már csak a vacsora van hátra... Még két kanál leves... Már csak egy kanál leves...

Oké, haladunk.

Már csak három falat hús... Már csak két falat hús...

- Köhm-köhm-kööööhm-böhhrrr - menten megfulladok! Hála Merlinnek Minerva hátba vereget... Nem kellene elfelejtenem, hogy nem elég a húst a számba venni, előbb kéne vele valamit csinálni, hogy aztán nyelhessek... Ezt igazán megtanulhattam volna már, elvégre elég orális szexben volt részem…

- Áh, Perselus! - szólít meg életem tanári karbéli megkeserítője, ez az undorító vénkisasszony, akit tegnap éjjel volt szerencsétlenségem rajtakapni egy szál rózsaszínű babydollban, Flitwick lakosztálya előtt. Szóval Trelawney. - Sötét fellegeket látok gyülekezni a fejed felett! Valami baljós, sötét dolog készül ellened!

- Köszönöm a tájékoztatást, kedves Sybill - mosolygok nyájasan. - Mivel szeretném elkerülni a bajt, ezért inkább vissza is térek a lakosztályomba, és a mai napra kiosztott büntetőmunkák felügyeletével töltöm az időmet.

- Oh, igaz is! - pillant rám Minerva. - Megtudatnám, kedves Perselus, hogy Potter mégis mit követett el, hogy megint egy hónapnyi büntetőmunkára ítélted?

Szenvtelenül, gondolkodás nélkül kibököm az első eszembe jutó választ.

- Kviddicsezett a bájitaltanteremben.

Jó kifogás sose rossz... Nem hinném, hogy bárki próbált volna már álló hímszervvel alibit igazolni a szeretőjének. Némileg visszaveti az agykapacitást.

Ennek köszönhetően jó pár értetlen tekintettel találom szemben magam. Végül Madam Pomfrey segít ki.

- Ezek a mai fiatalok! - mondja. Pah! Ezek a mai vénasszonyok! Azt hiszi, nem tudok a kis románcáról Flinttel. Kéjenc nőszemély!

- És Mr. Malfoy? - kotyog közbe Madam Hooch.

Egy pillanatra megrökönyödöm, de végül ötletesen kivágom magam.

- Összeverekedett Potterrel, amiért az a bájitaltantermi kviddicsnél hamarabb kapta el a cikeszt, mint ő.

Újabb értetlen tekintetek.

- És úgy gondolod, hogy ezek után jó ötlet volt közös időpontra rakni a büntetőmunkájukat?

Nagyon nagyot nyelek...

- Közös... időpont...? - Ha adottságom lenne hozzá, most cincognék.

- Igen! - mondja Minerva. - Pottert is, és Malfoyt is este nyolcra rendelted magadhoz.

- Va... khm... Valóban? - röpke, lopott pillantás az órámra. Merlin verje meg! Negyed kilenc! - Nos... Akkor azt hiszem, jobb, ha megyek is, mielőtt az a két ördögfia ismét valami zűrt csinál. További kellemes estét!

Épp, hogy csak pát nem intek nekik, nekilódulok. Megpróbálom higgadtnak tűnő léptekkel elhagyni a Nagytermet, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

Hogy lehetek ilyen hülye?! Hogy?! Hogy?! Hogy?! MIÉRT?! Jah persze, a kangörcsért, azért... Az az oka mindennek!

Amint tanulóktól és oktatóktól mentes környékre érek, azonnal rohanni kezdek. Szentséges Merlin, add, hogy nem történt még semmi visszafordíthatatlan! Ha ezek ketten rájönnek, hogy mindketten az ágyasaim, akkor nagyon hosszú napoknak, és még hosszabb éjszakáknak nézek elébe...

Idegbetegen sprintelem végig a pincébe vezető folyosókat. Mikor a lakosztályomat rejtőhöz érek, egy pillanatra megtorpanok. A folyosó üres... Se egy fekete, se egy szőke üstök, se mindkettő. A francba... Ez rossz jel...

Halk léptekkel osonok a saját ajtóm elé. Mivel mindkét fiatalembernek szabad bejárása van, így lehet, hogy bent ölik meg egymást... Fülemet az ajtóra tapasztom, és... nem hallok semmit. Csend van, fülsértően nagy csend... Elkezdem jobb kezemet közelíteni a kilincs felé, mikor egyszerre két dolog is történik. Először is bentről meghallom Harry sikolyát, másodszor pedig az említett hangtól megrándul a nadrágomba zárt betonoszlop.

Minden eleganciát mellőzve rontok be a szobába, hogy kimenekítsem Harryt Draco karmai közül, aztán csak állok ott, a szó minden elképzelhető, lucskos, perverz értelmében lemerevedve, és nézem az elém táruló képet, miközben szentül hiszem, hogy ilyen gyönyörű dolgot se isten, se ember, se Rembrandt, se Van Gogh nem tudna alkotni...

Két farokrobbantóan szépséges, pucér férfitest vonaglik előttem, a látens szőke a falnak támaszkodva élvezi az eredeti szőke ügyködését méretes nemi szervén.

Betoppanásomra mindketten az ajtó felé tekintenek, és ha szemmel lehetne gyilkolni, én már bizony réges rég egy merev hulla lennék. Mivel csak merev vagyok, kőkeményen, hulla viszont nem, így idejét érzem, hogy hangot adjak tetszésemnek.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis mi folyik itt? - kérdezem szúrós szemekkel, mintha nem is nekem kellene szégyellnem magam, és beállni a sarokba.

- Nem látod? - kérdezi Draco, miközben megtörölgeti szája szélét, majd ismét végignyal Harry farkán.

- Ahogy én látom, még nem folyik, csak fog - morgom.

- Bizony fog, főleg, ha Draco végre hajlandó lesz ismét idefigyelni - lihegi Harry, majd belemarkol a szőke tincsekbe, és kényszeríti az ifjú Malfoyt, hogy figyelmét a NAGY Túlélő még nagyobb merevségére irányítsa.

Mi a fene?! Ezek ketten teljesen belefeledkeznek egymásba, mintha itt sem lennék!

Egyre hevesebbek, kapkodóbbak a mozdulataik, Harry egyre hangosabban nyög, Draco hasonló hangerősséggel fuldoklik.

Ha azt hitték, hogy itt fogok gyökeret ereszteni, amíg a látványtól el nem élvezek, akkor nagyot tévedtek. Közelebb lépek hozzájuk, Draco nem törődik velem, Harrytől azonban ismét kiérdemlek egy dühös pillantást.

- Nem tetszik valami? - vonom fel a szemöldököm.

- Konkrétan te nem tetszel - nyögi nagy zihálások közepette.

- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezem, miközben leeresztem magamról a talárt, majd ingemet kezdem kigombolni. Még mindig árad belőle a harag, ennek ellenére nagyot nyel meztelen mellkasom láttán. Miután megszabadulok minden ruhadarabtól, Harry akkorát nyög, hogy beleremegnek a falak, és Draco sem állhatja meg, hogy ne forduljon felém. Ez olyan szerencsésen sikerül neki, hogy a farkam kis híján kiveri a szemét. Felpillant Harryre, akinek tekintetét teljesen elborítja a vágy, így Draco megrántja a vállát, és szopni kezd.

Felakadnak a szemeim. Jólesően támaszkodom neki Harry mellkasának, majd egyik kezemmel végigsimítok mellkasán, hasán, végül nyáltól és előnedvtől síkos merevedésén. Percekig élvezem ezt a meghitt, kellemes érzést, és hálát adok ezért a karácsonyinak is beillő égi ajándékért. Végül felrántom Dracót a földről, és taszítok rajta egyet, így pont a hálószobámba vezető ajtónál köt ki.

- Lódulj - intek Harrynek.

- Miért kellene? - néz a szemembe dacosan. - Ha jól emlékszem, téged senki nem hívott.

- Így igaz - tér vissza Draco is. - Átvertél, és kihasználtál minket, Perselus. Miből gondolod, hogy ezek után még van kedvünk a társaságodhoz?

Egyetlen mozdulattal átkarolom, és a falhoz szorítom mindkettőt. Fenyegetően tornyosulok föléjük, érzem forró leheletüket bőrömön.

- Jól figyeljetek ide, édes kis cafrangjaim! Ha nem mentek be most rögtön abba a szobába, esküszöm, hogy annyi büntetőmunkát sózok a nyakatokba év végéig, hogy még a farkatokat sem lesz időtök kiverni! Ellenben, ha jó kisfiúk lesztek, akkor úgy, és annyiszor fogtok elmenni, mint még soha ebben a rohadt, testnedvekkel átitatott életben! Indulás!

Komolyságom bizonyítása érdekében megragadom farkaikat, és ha nem lépkednének szorosan mögöttem, bizony igen fájdalmas élményben lenne részük.

Miután végre(!!!) elérjük a termetes ágyamat, mindkettőt ráhajítom.

- És most? - kérdezi Harry vágytól kipirult arccal.

- Szerinted?! - néz rá Draco úgy, mint egy elmebetegre. - Itt vagyunk hárman, meleg pasik, álló fasszal, tök pucéran! Szerinted mi lesz most?!

- Kuss legyen, szajhák! - morgom, majd bemászom közéjük, és kellemesen elhelyezkedem.

Draco tudja a dolgát, egyből ölemre hajol, én pedig mély sóhajtozásba kezdek, majd megérzem Harry ajkait az enyémeken. Tombolnak az érzékeim, zsibong az alhasam, s úgy érzem, menten itt a vég, főként, mikor félig nyitott pilláim mögül észlelem, hogy Harry elhajol tőlem, Draco mögé mászik, s bár arcát nem látom, de Draco eszeveszett sóhajaiból sejtem, hogy épp nyelvével és ujjaival ingerli a szőke fiú bejáratát. Nem tudom, meddig élvezzük így egymás társaságát, ám Draco torkából hirtelen kis sikoly tör fel, s én megpillantom a hátulról fölé tornyosuló Harryt. Pár pillanatot vár csupán, majd érzéki mozdulatokkal kezd el benne mozogni. Olyan izgató a látvány, hogy minden akaraterőmet össze kell szednem, hogy ne élvezzek el. Óvatosan kimászom Draco alól, segítek neki megtámaszkodni a labilis ágymatracon, majd Harry mögé kúszva megállásra késztetem őket.

- Gyönyörűek vagytok - búgom az ifjú Potter fülébe, aztán belenyalok a nyakába. - Gyönyörűek, ingerlőek, és észvesztően forrók. Akarlak titeket... Mindkettőtöket... Addig akarok veletek közösülni, míg már a neveteket sem tudjátok, mikor már csak sikoltani és könyörögni vagytok képesek... Mikor mindent odaadnátok, hogy végre elélvezhessetek, és az összes értelmes gondolat a farkatokban fog megszületni. Mikor vonaglotok alattam, mint két mocskos szajha, egymásért és értem szűkölve, hogy aztán egy hosszú, kimerítő szeretkezés után mindent beterítsen a magotok, és ne legyen más vágyatok, mint elölről kezdeni az egészet.

Közlendőm megteszi a hatását, kész mázli, hogy mindketten teljesen beindulnak a mocskos beszédtől. Draco már most vonyít, Harry pedig egyre inkább hátra tolja a csípőjét, felkínálva magát nekem, bár ezzel azt kockáztatja, hogy kicsúszik Dracóból.

Belecsúsztatom az első ujjat a szűk, forró résbe, mit percekkel később egy második, majd egy harmadik követ.

Iszonyatosat, szinte állatiasat nyögök, mikor végre erekciómmal hatolok belé. Innentől kezdve kicsit homályosak a képek, a sajátomon kívül még két hangosan ziháló tüdő próbál kiszakadni a helyéből, ahogy megpróbálunk egy ütemre mozogni. Én Harryt ostromolom, ő Dracót, miközben a szőke farkát is izgatja. Három szív ütlegel iszonytató erővel három mellkast, és három hímszerv úszik eddig soha nem érzett gyönyörben.

Aztán, ki tudja mennyi idővel, tán órákkal, tán csak percekkel később Draco elindítja a tűzforró lávafolyamot. Összehúzódásai Harryt röpítik a csúcsra, az övéi pedig engem.

Holtfáradtan rogyunk egymásra, izzadtan, lucskosan, zihálva.

Nem tudom, mikor kászálódunk le egymásról, azt sem, hogy miként van ereje Dracónak mindhármunkat betakarni, csak azt tudom, hogy akarom, akarom, akarom! Újra, ismét megint! Persze nem most... Most megelégszem azzal, hogy mindkét kölyök a mellkasomra hajtja fejét, elfészkelődnek, majd elkezdenek egyre nyugodtabban, egyenletesebben lélegezni, végül elalszanak. Én is közel járok már ehhez az állapothoz, már csak haloványan rémlik fel bennem, hogy holnap ismét dupla bájitaltan a hetedéves mardekár-griffendél csoporttal, majd egy jóleső szusszanással végleg elmerülök egy furcsa, vöröses ködben.


End file.
